


Lost

by lukesdaydreams



Series: Luminescence [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, High School, Humor, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pining, Soulmates, Top Frank Iero, dumb boy who tries to tell himself hes not in love, excessive use of the word "fuck", glowing, in that order, loser teenagers who dont realize they are in love, those are two opposite tags to put next to eachother wow, way too much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdaydreams/pseuds/lukesdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glowing was generally a slow process, though the length of time it took was quite varied. Sometimes it wouldn't be until after years of knowing your childhood best friend, maybe a few months after your third significant other, or sometimes it would even happen as your decades-old spouse was on their death bed and the both of you were saying your last "I love you"s. But apparently, sometimes it was not long and drawn-out. Nope, sometimes Fate was an impatient motherfucker who loved to ruin people's lives (or so Gerard Way believed). His life was completely normal - he was just a regular high school boy who, sure, was sometimes referred to as "art fag" and had maybe been shoved against a couple lockers, but overall, he lived an average life, drawing his cares (and sometimes his grades) away. That is, until he experienced The Glowing. That's when "typical" turned into "hell-raised" and his life took a turn for what was possibly the worst or possibly the best (it depended on who and when you asked). And this was all because of the bastard he Glowed for and who Glowed back. Frank fucking Iero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which frank and gerard are jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are ok, a little unexpected, but ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *once again starts a new series to procrastinate everything else* i've actually had this idea for a long-ass time and only now thought of turning it into a fic, so, here you go, you hungry motherfuckers (I should have the next chapter of my recent series up sometime tonight, i'm almost done)

The Glowing was a strange and unexplainable occurrence amongst humans. They don’t contain bioluminescent chemicals, so why did they glow like that? Now, it’s not as if they glowed  _ all  _ the time. Only once in a lifetime. The Glowing was a happening that every human experienced, all at different times. No one knows how it happened, but they do know why. Well, they don’t know the full extent of the why, but they do have a vague grasp on it. Fate. It didn’t have a physical form and it didn’t give any noticeable “pushes” (emphasis on noticeable - humans aren’t always the most perceptive of creatures). It did, however like to basically scream “LOOK AT ME FUCKFACE” at you. Well, it didn’t literally scream. No, instead of screaming, it, well, it glowed. No, nevermind.  _ You  _ glowed. I should probably explain that humans didn’t just randomly glow at any point in their existence, nope, that wasn't it. The Glowing (as it is so creatively titled) occurs only when they had found their soulmate (some people tried to create terms like “glow mate” and “glow buddy” and “knight in glowing armor” but they never seemed to catch on). 

 

The Glowing was generally a slow process, though the length of time it took was quite varied. Sometimes it wouldn't be until after years of knowing your childhood best friend, maybe a few months after your third significant other, or sometimes it would even happen as your decades-old spouse was on their death bed and the both of you were saying your last "I love you"s. But apparently, sometimes it was not long and drawn-out. Nope, sometimes Fate was an impatient motherfucker who loved to ruin people's lives (or so Gerard Way believed). This is where our story begins - with that particular boy. His life was completely normal - he was just a regular high school boy who, sure, was sometimes referred to as "art fag" and had maybe been shoved against a couple lockers, but overall, he lived an average life, drawing his cares (and sometimes his grades) away. That is, until he experienced The Glowing. That's when "typical" turned into "hell-raised" and his life took a turn for what was possibly the worst or possibly the best (it depended on who and when you asked). And this was all because of the bastard he Glowed for and who Glowed back. Frank fucking Iero.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Gerard never understood popularity. He didn’t get why some people had posses that trailed after them, adoring them and showering them in way too much affection. He didn’t get why some people had groups who loved them, groups who hated them, and groups who honestly couldn’t give a damn. Wait, scratch that last one - that, he understood. Well, not groups, per say, more like everyone around him. No one really payed attention to Gerard way so he payed no attention to anyone else.

 

Now, this makes it seem as if he had no friends, which wasn’t true. He had a few good friends, one of which happened to be his brother, but he didn’t mind. It only meant he loved him that little bit more (but also hated him that little bit more, just like siblings should). Gerard was content with what he had. He felt no shame neither for his nor his friends’ social status, and he didn’t resent any others for that same reason. Gerard wasn’t a very hateful person, but he did have his bad days, just like everybody, and also had a general disliking for his high-school and its inhabitants, just like everybody. They all fell under the “Ew” category of his mental “Book of People I’m Forced to Know.” That wasn’t too bad though, there was also a “Gross” and a “Disgusting” and a “Get That Shit the Fuck Away From Me” category, so they were all actually doing pretty good.

 

There was one person, however that did get on Gerard’s nerves, and he didn’t even know the guy. Frank Iero. He had only heard of the apparently-majestic Frank. He was said to be a glorious boy, the perfect one, complete with a pussy-magnetizing smile, a wicked sense of humor, and a reputation for being the life of the party (in more ways than one). 

 

Gerard had never actually seen Frank before, but he was so sick of hearing girls fawn over him and boys wishing to be him. Maybe it was the fact that he heard about him all day, every day that pissed Gerardoff. That, or the idea that someone was so fucking perfect. No one was perfect and all the pining really rubbbed him the wrong way. Gerard was never one to pine. Nope. Okay, maybe a bit, but only for Han Solo. Well, that was until he had a bit of a surprise at school.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Frank was not in the fucking mood for school that morning. He woke up with a sore neck, didn’t have time to make coffee, and had to walk because his car was in the shop and his mom was at work. So, when he took the wrong turn down the school’s hallways and ended up across campus from where he was supposed to be, he was more than a little pissed off. That “little” pissed off turned to “majorly” pissed off when he ran straight into a large black lump. Said lump yelped and crashed to the floor the same time Frank did. Apparently the lump was a person. Whoops. Except not, because Frank was beyond caring about others at this point.

 

“Watch where you’re going, dickwad!” the lump yelled. Frank sneered at him.

 

“I oughta say the same thing to you, fuckface,” he growled, standing up and glaring down at the boy below him. That is, until the lump - er, person - stood up and then it was their turn to glare downwards, because well, let’s be honest, Frank wasn’t the tallest of guys. Mr. All-Black exchanged his glare for a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. 

 

“Look, just move, I’m not in the mood to argue with an angry midget, I’ve had a bad morning.” Frank’s blood was past boiling point now. 

 

“Did you just fucking -” Frank raised his fist, about to punch the other in the face when he suddenly-

  
  


stopped.

 

The halls had just been illuminated in a bluish green light, casting living shadows and an eerie sheen. It steadily grew brighter until they realized what was happening. The two boys’ anger deflated, replaced by shock. They were experiencing The Glowing. That light was being given off by  _ them _ . 

 

“Holy shit,” they said in unison. Holy shit indeed, boys.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Principal Wentz’s office was already harshly lit by the overhead lights, so when two glowing boys stepped in, escorted by a very irritated Ms. Canaberry who swiftly left, slamming the door shut, it was even brighter, creating an almost violent atmosphere in the room, sort of like an interrogation was about to take place. Realizing this, Mr. Wentz swiftly flipped the light switch off and sat back down, urging the two boys to take a seat in front of his desk.

 

“Okay, boys, I honestly don’t care that you were about to get in a fight. It didn’t actually happen, so it doesn’t matter, y’know?” he chuckled. Frank and Gerard looked unamused. “Anyways, Ms. Canaberry probably wants me to give you a speech about how violence is not the answer and such, but I don’t feel like it, so I’m just gonna explain to you why you’re here.” Mr. Wentz cleared his throat and adjusted his tie before returning his gaze to the two boys seated in front of him. 

 

“You both understand what The Glowing is, correct?” he asked, and as predicted, they nodded. “Well, it’s actually unheard of that two people who had just met would experience The Glowing. It’s practically preposterous! But, while that is extremely unique, that’s not the actual reason why you’re in here.”

 

“Then what is it?” Frank grumbled.

 

“Don’t use that tone of voice with me, Iero,” Mr. Wentz chided. Gerard’s eyebrows raised as realization hit.  _ That  _ was Frank Iero! Well, he was quite attractive…  _ No! You will not have lewd thoughts about the boy who just tried to punch you! _ Gerard mentally scolded himself.

 

“Anyways, the reason you’re still in here is that you, as you can see, have not stopped Glowing. We actually have no idea what that means, because it’s normally just a few seconds. This is over thirty minutes. So yeah, it’s a little unsettling and would also be a major distraction to students and staff” he concluded. 

 

“What, so we have to stay in here until school’s out or we stop Glowing?” Gerard asked.

 

“Yup,” Mr. Wentz said, popping the “p.” 

 

“Well this blows,” Frank sighed. 

 

“Tell me about it,” Gerard agreed.

 

“Hey, at least we have good wifi in the office!” Mr. Wentz said, and the two perked up a bit at the mention of their beloved internet.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Mr. Urie was gone on what he called “IMportant Principal Business” so he left Frank and Gerard alone in his office, which probably wasn’t the best of ideas, but Mr. Wentz wasn’t the best of principals. So the two boys found themselves scrolling through their phones doing mindless teenager things. They couldn’t really text any of their friends because they were all in class, so they eventually got bored and started staring at the walls. Well, until Frank decided to speak.

 

“So, what’s your name?” he asked.

 

“Gerard. Way,” he replied, hesitating before adding his last name, not knowing if it was too formal or not.

 

“Oh, you’re the art fag?” Frank asked, and though Gerard sensed no mocking in his voice, he still cringed. “Oh, shit, sorry, that’s probably really rude, I’ve just heard you called that before.”

 

“Yeah, well I’ve heard you called ‘Orgasm Donor’ but I’m not gonna call you that, am I?” Gerard retorted and Frank couldn’t help but snort in laughter.

 

“People call me that, huh? Wait, how did you know who I am?” Frank asked, brows furrowed.

 

“You’re Frank Iero, who doesn’t know you?” Gerard appeared to be disgusted with the words, seeing how his face looked as if he had just put like 80 lemons in his mouth. “Also, Mr. Wentz said ‘Iero,’ dickwad.” Frank grunted in acknowledgement. 

 

“Wait, who you calling dickwad, fuckface?” Frank asked, trying to sound all serious and threatening, though that was pretty hard when you were stifling giggles. In the end, they were both in fits of laughter, clutching their stomachs while their faces turned to tomatoes.

 

“Sorry I tried to punch you,” Frank apologized after calming down some.

 

“It’s okay, sorry for calling you a midget,” Gerard returned. The boys shook hands and smiled at each other. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Five hours later and Frank and Gerard were still sitting in the principal’s office as they Glowed. 

 

“I think the Glowing is giving me a headache,” Gerard complained. 

 

“You’re face is giving me a headache,” Frank retorted. Gerard glared at him, but Frank was just grinning like a toddler, so he let it slide. 

 

“Seriously though, it’s been hours, and I’m sick of it. I know it’s supposed to be magical and shit like ‘Oh, you’ve found your soulmate, time to run off and live together and make babies and have a happily ever after!’ but I’m fucking done,” Gerard said.

 

Frank froze for a moment, just looking at Gerard with wide hazel eyes that looked a deep green in the Glow of their bodies. Gerard looked at him, confused until he came to the same conclusion that Frank had.

 

“We’re soulmates,” Frank said. 

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Gerard agreed. 

 

“This is so weird, I never would’ve imagined I - I thought I was straight? This is so weird.”

 

“I know, man, it’s wack.”

 

“Like,” Frank started, “I thought I’d be at prom or something with my girlfriend and we’d be going to the hotel room afterwards to, y’know,” Frank wiggled his eyebrows at Gerard who just rolled his eyes, “and I thought that like, then, it’d be the perfect time, but apparently it would happen right as I was about to punch a guy I didn’t know in the face!” Frank exclaimed.

 

“I didn’t really think I’d ever glow,” Gerard mumbled. 

 

“Why is that?” Frank asked, clearly concerned for his new apparent friend.

 

“Well, I don’t know, I just find it hard to believe that there’s someone out there who would be perfect for me and actually love me, like, that just sounds crazy to me. I’m insignificant,” Gerard shrugged.

 

“Don’t say that,” Frank comforted, placing a large warm hand on Gerard’s shoulder. “I’m sure there are lots of people who think you’re the bee’s knees!”

 

“Did you seriously just fucking say ‘bee’s knees’?” Gerard looked at him like he was crazy. Frank just smiled as if he was proud of himself.

 

“Yes, yes I did, Gerard Way.” 

 

“You’re so weird,” Gerard shook his head. Frank just giggled and Gerard’s stomach fluttered a bit, but he ignored it. He was getting over a cold, that was probably it.

 

“So Gee,” Frank started and there went Gerard’s stomach again, damn cold. “I guess we’re soulmates, so like, what do we do now?” 

 

“I guess we… I don’t know? I mean we hardly know each other, so like, I guess we do that first? Honestly, I just want this Glowing to stop before anything else I guess,” Gerard said. Frank nodded, looking at him intently. 

 

“So, uh, how do you think we get the glowing to stop?” Frank asked. 

 

“I have absolutely no idea,” Gerard answered truthfully.

 

“What if it’s like - what if it wants us to recognize it? Like, do something to show that ‘hey! We get it!’ so it’ll stop?” Frank suggested.

 

“I guess, I mean, what would we do?” Gerard pushed.

 

“Well I mean we could…” Frank trailed off, cheeks becoming flushed. 

 

“We could what?” Gerard asked, slightly exasperated with Frank’s sudden shyness.

 

“We could kiss?” Frank said, voice rising in pitch towards the end so that it sounded more like a question than a suggestion. Gerard’s face was now even redder than Frank’s, the blush contrasting against his pale skin. 

 

“I mean, I guess - yeah?” Gerard said.

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

“Ok, um.”

 

“Let me just,” and with that, Frank cupped Gerard’s jaw and leaned in until their breath mixed, warm and moist in the inch or so in between their mouths. Gerard’s lips were slightly parted in surprise and Frank took that opportunity to surge forward and capture them with his own. They molded together perfectly, sliding and rubbing in all the right places. Once Frank had started moving, Gerard got the memo that  _ holy shit they were kissing!  _ and started to kiss back, trying to match Frank’s pace, though it was proving to be difficult because that tiny fucker had a  _ lot  _ of energy in him. Soon, Frank prodded at Gerard’s lower lip with his tongue, asking for entrance which was eagerly granted. Their tongues intertwined, searching and tasting each other, hesitant at first, but steadily gaining confidence. Frank bit Gerard’s lower lip who then moaned in return. The noise sent shivers down Franks spine and he was then determined to make Gerard make more of those noises. He gave all he had, biting and kissing, and sucking his way around Gerard’s mouth, each action rewarded him with more sounds from the other boy. 

 

A knock on the door snapped the two out of their trance. The quickly broke apart and wiped at their mouths, removing any traces of saliva (whose, they didn’t know). The doorknob jiggled for a moment before the piece of wood gave way and Mr. Wentz stepped in. 

 

“Guy’s why’s it so dark in here, where’d you go?” He called out to the room. That’s when the noticed that they had stopped Glowing. Apparently they hadn’t realized while they were busy making out. Making out - Gerard blushed at the thought, not fully believing what had happened. Frank seemed to realize Gerard’s current inability to function, because he was the one to speak. 

 

“We, uh, we stopped Glowing, sir,” he said. 

 

“Oh, lovely!” Mr. Wentz replied, swatting at the wall until he found the light switch, turning the overhead on. The glaring white light filled the room and all three of them winced at the sudden attack on their retinas.

 

“Well, school’s almost out, so you guys can go hang out on the fields or something until the bell rings, I’m not gonna make you go to class,” Mr. Wentz said. Frank and Gerard thanked him, gathering up their stuff and heading out the door towards the soccer field. The walked in silence until they got to the bleachers.

 

“Over or under?” Frank asked. 

 

“Under,” Gerard answered.

 

“Bet you say that a lot,” Frank winked.

 

“Dickwad,” Gerard said, trying to hide his blush. Had Frank seriously just made a gay sex joke about him? Jesus Christ. 

 

They both ducked under the bleachers and sat down, the shade much welcomed. It was still early in the school years, so Summer’s heat lingered on outside.

 

“So, uh? Gee, wanna hang out at my place after school tomorrow? We should start off as friends since we’re soulmates and all. I would dive straight in,” Frank paused for a moment, “well,  _ gay  _ in,” he giggled, “because honestly, now that I think about it, I really like dudes and you’re really hot, but we just met so we should probably take it easy, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Gerard agreed, sending him a soft smile. “What time? I’ll give you my number and you can text me your address.” 

 

“Nah, I can just drive you right after we get out, if that’s okay? I don’t live too far from the school, so I can drive you back home if you need,” Frank offered.

 

“Okay, well, sounds like a plan i guess,” Gerard said, a lopsided smile still gracing his lips. 

Despite Frank’s thoughts of taking it slow, he was still mesmerized by Gerard’s beauty. How could a face be so awesome?! Like, it was just a face, but it was probably an A+ face. That and Gerard as a person was just too much to handle so he blurted out,

 

“Can I kiss you again? Just real quick! I mean it’s okay if you, I mean I-” and for once, Gerard took the lead, pressing his body against Franks and joining their lips in a sweet but short kiss.

 

“See you tomorrow, Frankie,” Gerard said, just as the bell began to ring. They stood up, Frank helping Gerard by giving him his hand, and walked their separate ways, waving goodbye to each other. 

 

As Gerard walked, he couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of glee bubbling up in his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOOO,, so today i started a new fic, i'm about to update my current one, i started an online store that you can find at http://www.zazzle.com/fruitpunk* it's called fruit punk and i have only a few items uploaded (idk if you can see them yet but they should appear within 24 hrs) and will have more to come, and it would mean a lot if you checked it out or just told someone who might like it! Oh i also GOT A DOG!! hs name is Strider (after Aragorn from the Lord of the Rings) and he's amazing and i love him so much!! ok you''re probably done with hearing about my personal life whoops!! Anyways, did you like the chapter?? I've been aiting to write with this concept but never had an opportunity!! feedback is very much appreciated <333 LOVE TO ALL OF YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH MY SHENANIGANS!!
> 
> xoLuke


	2. well that didnt go as expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things weren't quite as ok, should've been expected, but still not as ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops,, idk why i jumped straight into the angst but like,, oh well, plot driving and all that. sorry it's so short, i just got bored in class and typed this up on my phone.

When Gerard stepped through the front door of his home, he was instantly bombarded by questions from his mother. 

 

“Sweetie! I heard you had your Glowing today! Who's the lucky one? What're they like? Are you dating?” Donna Way did not spare any oxygen as question after question spilled from her mouth. 

 

“Mom, mom! Chill out, slow down please. I'll tell you about it, just. Can I sit down?” Gerard cut her off. Donna looked skeptically at her son, tongue in cheek, before nodded and moving out of the way so that Gerard could collapse onto the couch in their living room. 

 

Donna sat down next to him, and even Mikey poked his head out of his door, watching from upstairs as his mom interrogated his brother. 

 

“Okay, now, normally I would wait until your father gets home to ask you all the details, but I'm just so excited, I can't wait!” Donna squealed. She was in full on proud-mom mode and was not about to stop anytime soon. 

 

“Okay, well. I actually just met him today? We ran into each other and just started glowing,” Gerard started, leaving out the vulgar insults and near fight. “Um, oh yeah! His name is Frank. He's, well, I mean I guess he's pretty popular. I had heard of him before but never actually seen him.”

 

“That's amazing, Honey! I'm so happy for you!” Her excited expression quickly turned into a stern one. “Now, he'd better treat you right. Do you like him? Is he a good kid? Because if not, I might have to beat his-”

 

“Mom! Don't worry, he's really sweet. I like him, but we're starting off as friends so we can get to know each other first before jumping in to anything,” Gerard explained, comforting and soothing his mother's worries. 

“Okay, now don't expect this to be the end, but you must be exhausted from all that's been going on today, so I'll let you go up to your room and rest,” she said. Gerard thanked her, giving her a big hug, and hopped up the stairs to his bedroom. He swung open the door only to find Mikey sitting on his bed, swinging his feet and picking at a thread on his jeans, absent-minded. 

 

“What's up, Mikey?” Gerard greeted and sat down next to him, swinging his bag off his shoulder and tossing it into a corner beside his bed. 

 

“I just kinda wanted to congratulate you I guess,” Mikey said with a small smile. “I'm really happy for you, bro.” That, coming from Mikey, was like a bear hug, accompanied by kisses and all sorts of adoring words. To say that it shocked Gerard would be an understatement. Against Mikey’s will, he tossed himself onto his brother, giving him a quick squeeze before pulling off. When he looked at his brother, he appeared to be absolutely mortified. Gerard just laughed at the sight, grinning lovingly at the younger boy. 

 

“Thanks Mikes,” Gerard said. Mikey just shrugged, but through their telepathic brother communication, Gerard knew what he meant and it warmed his heart. 

 

“I also, er. I wanted to ask how it feels. To Glow, I mean?” Mikey asked. Gerard cocked his head, looking at him for a moment before answering. 

 

“Well, at first I didn't even realize it was me. The room was just suddenly washed in light,” he began. “But when I realized it was me, I slowly started to feel this soft warmth in me, bubbling up. Almost like an inside-out hug.”

 

“Wow,” Mikey breathed. “Well, I guess, I'll leave you to take a nap or something now.” With that, he stood up and made his way to the door. Just as he opened it up, he turned around and one side of his mouth quirked up.  _ I love you.  _

 

~~~~~~~

 

Gerard went to school the next day with a new energy he hadn't experienced before. He felt as if his blood was simmering beneath his skin and it was awesome. He walked into the dreary school building, a smile gracing his face. He turned through the corridors until he reached his locker, turning the knob to unlock it and swinging the door open. He replaced his bag with the few books he needed for first through third period and shut the metal door. He decided to take a little detour to visit Frank. After school yesterday, he had realized he didn't give Frank his number and quickly ran back to give it to him. Later that night, Frank texted him, filling his stomach with butterflies and other miscellaneous flying creatures. Frank had given him his locker number, so that's where Gerard found himself heading. 

 

He was just a few doors down when he saw the back of a suspiciously Frank-like figure. He was about to call out to him, but paused when he saw who he was talking to. Jamia.  _ Oh yeah, Frank’s girlfriend _ . That shouldn’t have hurt Gerard as much as it did, but it felt like a thousand wasps were simultaneously stinging his heart. It only worsened when they kissed each other goodbye. Well, if you could call that kissing. It was pretty much all tongue- pretty nasty if you asked him. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Gerard felt way more hurt than he should. A wave of confusion and anger and sadness washed over him, so he did what he did with all of his problems. 

 

He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think of those dumb teenagers?? i wrote out this like really long description of each chapter for the entire fic, so i'll be able to update easier. I did the same thing for Winter Break, and i'm almost done with the next chapter!! feedback is always encouraged!!
> 
> xoLuke


	3. author's note

ugh OK so. I'm really sorry. I'm not quite feeling this fix anymore. I feel like I didn't approach it right and if I do this I want to do it well. so, until further notice, this fix is on hiatus. sorry to those who liked it :/


End file.
